bonevillefandomcom-20200215-history
Roque Ja
Roque Ja '''(mispronounced '''Rock Jaw by Fone Bone and Smiley Bone) is a mountain lion and the master of the Eastern Mountains. He is a neutral character, as he detests both the Rat Creatures and Dragons, but the dragons the most. Rock Jaw: Master of the Eastern Border Roque Ja first appears when he finds Fone Bone and Smiley Bone trying to return Bartleby, a rat creature cub, to his home. He takes them prisoner and tries to return them to Kingdok, but then The Possum Kids and their new orphan friend, Roderick, rescue them by luring the two stupid rat creatures into Roque Ja's territory, and when Roque Ja chases the rat creatures away, they fall off a cliff. Roque Ja, angered, tries to recapture the bones, but with the help of Roderick and his orphan friends, the bones and Bartleby escape through a secret tunnel. Later, Roque Ja notices a swarm of locusts closeby. He realizes that this is a clue to where his prisoners are, and secretly stalks and surprises them. He leads them back towards the plateu, but is stopped by the Rat Creatures. When Kingdok, leader of the rat creatures asks him to hand over the prisoners, Roque Ja says "Take them. I was bringing them to you anyway!" Kingdok replies, "Were you. You were perhaps, expecting a reward? HERE IS YOUR REWARD!!!" He then snaps his teeth at him, and Roque Ja shrieks like a house cat being attacked by a dog, and runs away. Later, he gets back at Kingdok when he pounces on him, allowing the orphans, the bones, and Bartleby to run away. Bartleby, however, rejoins the rat creatures when they are taking away the injured Kingdok. Old Man's Cave Roque Ja is confronted by the Briar Harvestar and Kingdok, he teases Kingdok for being unable to talk having ripped his tongue out in the last book. The hooded one tasks him with finding and bringing to him 'the one who bears the star' and murdering and capturing Thorn in return with terrority and a quarter of tribute from the Rat Creatures. He successfully captures Phoney Bone and Thorn (injuring her in the process), and brings them to the hooded one. Crown of Horns Thorn, Fone Bone and Bartleby come to the mountains and find Roque Ja lying there, asleep. They try to sneak past him, and Thorn gets past, but when Fone Bone is right inn front of him Roque Ja wakes up. Thorn takes out her sword, but Fone Bone tells her to put it away. Fone Bone tells Bartleby to come slowly, and he does, and Roque Ja doesn't move, and he lets them go. Personality Roque Ja, being a cat, is solitary and hates to see anyone else on his mountains, as demonstrated when he caught Smiley, Fone Bone and Bartleby in the mountains. Despite saying that everyone must choose a side, he himself is neutral, and will help whoever he thinks will help him in return. Trivia *He can't really be determined a villian or a hero due to the fact that he has been on both sides during the war. But it can be assumed that he isn't on either side despite it all. *He believes that Rat Creatures are a pox, but delivers the Bone cousins to Kingdok anyway. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Original Series Category:Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heros Category:Males